Reforming the villains
This is how the villains were reformed goes in The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1. Meanwhile, Klang and McGraw are getting ready to put their plans into action. Feathers McGraw: (spots Yuna and her friends gathering the Eternal Sources through the binoculars and points Klang to them) Thaddeus E. Klang: You saw something, Feathers? (takes the binoculars) Let me see. (Then he discovered Yuna and her friends) Thaddeus E. Klang: It can't be! I will not allow them to stand in my way! Kaos: What is your plan now? Thaddeus E. Klang: Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Glumshanks: That doesn't look good. Meanwhile, With Yuna and her friends. Snowdrop: We got the all of the Eternal Sources are at the Core of Light. Princess Yuna: It's beautiful. Bad Juju: Surpries! Princess Skyla: Uh-oh. Scrap Shooter: You picked to wrong day to build the Core of Light in Ponyville, See Cuckoo Clocker: And now you're all gonna get it! Optimus Primal: Optimus Primal, Maximized! (morphs into his robot form) Silverbolt: Silverbolt, Maximized! (morphs into his robot form) Blackarchnia: Blackarchnia, Maximized! (morphs into his robot form) Rhinox: Rhinox, Maximized! (morphs into his robot form) Tigatron: Tigatron, Maximized! (morphs into his robot form) Airazor: Airazor, Maximized! (morphs into her robot form) During the fight against the villains, "Bad Reputation" begins. After the song. Snap Shot: Princess Yuna, You and your friends must use the Traptanium Traps! Wildfire: It's the only way to reform them! Princess Yuna: Right, Come on, Guys, Let's do it! (So, The foals use the Traps and Trapped each of the villains) Dusty Crophopper: Did it work? First, The Air Traps. Buzzer Beak: (squawks when being defeated, trapped, turned good and being set free) Bad Juju: Choose as the spirits move ya! (as the Portal opens) Maybe you capture me now, but I still get revenge with voodooooooooo! (when being trapped) Me not so much mad that I got caught in the trap, but that I didn't think of doing the sorcery myself. (when turning good) You want me to do good? Okay. But Good Juju doesn't have quite the same ring you know. (when being set free) Here comes the Bad Jujuuuuuu! Krankenstein: Not easy to choose. Me could lend you a hand. (as the Portal opens) Hey! This actually kind of fun! WHHEEEEEEE! (when being trapped) If me could find door, me out of here. Now, where is door? (whistles) Come here, door! Come to monster! (when turning good) Me good now? Feel like new monster! (when being set free) Lets get CRANKYYYY! Second, The Earth Traps. Chomp Chest: You should put your money where my mouth is! (as the Portal opens) But I'm still hungrryyyyyy....!! (when being trapped) How come there's no treasure in here, I'm hungry! (when turning good) Just give me treasure! (when being set free) Feed MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Grave Clobber: Choose wisely or suffer grave consequences. (as the Portal opens) Hey, I want my MUMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY! (when being trapped) ARGH, let me outta here! No crypt can ever be built than can hold me!! (when turning good) You want me to come back as good? Well then, show me the mummy! (when being set free) Pharaoh a go-gooooooo!!! Tussle Sprout: Come on, go green! (as the Portal opens) I'm totally allergic to vortexes, A-CHOOOOOO!!! (when being trapped) Wow, my nose is clearing up in here? I can now smell things, mustard? (when turning good) Well, I guess if the seasons can change, so can I... (when being set free) Let's even the sppoooooorrree! Third, The Fire Traps. Grinnade: (beeps when being defeated, trapped, turned good and being set free) Scrap Shooter: Hey, so what'll it be, pal? You want Scrap Shooter on the team? Or just a bunch of palookas? (as the Portal opens) Nobody captures me, SEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (when being trapped) Eh, where am I, see? I can't see, see!? (when turning good) What is this wise guy talking about? Captured, me, see? (when being set free) I'm going in, SEEEEEEEEE!? Smoke Scream Troll: Come on! I'll throw in this awesome mech with the deal! (as the Portal opens) There something that doesn't happen everydaaaaaaaayyyyyy! (when being trapped) This place pretty cool! I mean it's all dark and stuff, and there's nothing in here and.... Wait a minute, IT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!! (when turning good) Huh what!? Do I still get to shoot things? (when being set free) Burn, baby, BUUUUUUUUUUURN! Forth, The Life Traps. Chompy: (growls when being defeated, trapped, turned good and being set free) Shield Shredder: Seems like a real tough choice, For about a second. Come on! Who doesn't need a wooden shield guy!? (as the Portal opens) Oh man, I knew we shouldn't come to this MIIIIIILLLLLL! (when being trapped) Ah! I'm in a Trap! I knew I should have been a dining room cable instead! (when turning good) What did he say? Captured? (when being set free) Let's go, SHREEEEEDDDDDING! Broccoli Guy: Hey, Broccoli Guy's cool with whatever, You know? I'm not picky here. (as the Portal opens) Ah man, what's gonna happen to Broccoli Guuyyyyyyy?! (when being trapped) Ah man, Broccoli Guy's getting worse in here everyday, I tell ya. (when turning good) Hey, Ya know what, I'm over it. I'm cool, I'm on board completely with the new plan here. (when being set free) Broccoli Guy ruuuules! Sheep Creep: (bleeps when being defeated, trapped, turned good and being set free) Cuckoo Clocker: Now what, smart guy? (squawks) (as the Portal opens) Guess it's bye bye birdiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie...!! (when being trapped) Hey! I'm in some kind of cage! Well, might as well start singing then. (singing while squawking) (when turning good) Me? A good guy?! That's even more Cuckoo! (when being set free) CUC-KOOOOOOOOOOO! Fifth, The Magic Traps. Pain-Yatta: What's there to decide? I'm filled with candy! (as the Portal opens) I ate too much candy for this ride, NOOOOOOO! (when being trapped) I'm not afraid of this place, I'm not afraid of anything. Except rain, and maybe trees and definitely blind-folded kids. But other than that.... (when turning good) Hey, as long as nobody hits me with a stick, I'm cool with whatever. (when being set free) Who wants CANNNNNDY! Rage Mage: I only ask that you don't let your own anger factor up your decision. (as the Portal opens) Hm? Uh oh! Better cast a spell! ABRA-CADABBBBRRRAAA! (when being trapped) Okay, I am now going to use my rage to get out of here, stand back... GGAAAAAAAHA!!!! Did that work?! Wha- BUT THAT WAS SO MUCH RAGE!! (when turning good) Okay okay, BUT I'M STILL VERY ANGRY! Guess I'm just angry for good now! (when being set free) It's gonna be a RAGEEEEEEEERRR!! Bomb Shell: So what will it be, ol' chap? Could you use a demolitionist turtle in your unit? (as the Portal opens) Bombs, and bomber... AWAAAAAAAAY! (when being trapped) I'd say it's bit like my turtle shell here. Not so bad really. (when turning good) Come again? I'm a good guy now? All's well in love and war, I suppose. (when being set free) Bombs AWAAAAAAAAY! Sixth, The Tech Traps. Shrednaught Troll 1: Now, What do, Troll 2? Shrednaught Troll 2: Just play it cool, Troll 1. Like me. As the Portal opens. Shrednaught Troll 1: Do you think that vortex is a good thing, Troll 2? Shrednaught Troll 2: NO!!!!! When the Shrednaught trolls are being trapped. Shrednaught Troll 1: Ugh, It's so cramped in here, I can't even tell which troll I am. Shrednaught Troll 2: You are Troll 1, I think. When the Shrednaught trolls are turning good. Shrednaught Troll 1: Looks like we are good guys again, Troll 2. Shrednaught Troll 2: Oh, Okay. So what do we do now than? Shrednaught Troll 1: I guess whatever Princess Yuna says. When the Shrednaught trolls are being set free. The Shrednaught Trolls: Shreddy.... Set.... Go! Bruiser Cruiser Troll: Oh come on, just give me a rematch! (as the Portal opens) Is it too late to say I'm sorrrryyyyyyyy...! Huh. (when being trapped) Where am I, over? Wherever it is, this isn't over... over. (when turning good) Just so long as I can punch something, I'm happy. (when being set free) Time to punch IIIIIINNNNN! Brawlrus: What is all this? I demand to speak to the person in charge. I'm a Brawlrus! (as the Portal opens) What is this, some kind of vortex? Well then, vortex hooooooooooo! (when being trapped) What is this trap, some kind of trap? I've never been in a trap before. Been in some tubes once for some reason but never in a trap! (when turning good) Well I guess the writing is on the wall here. Brawlrus is going good! (when being set free) I'M A BRAWLUUUUUUUUUUUS! Mab Lobs: Clearly one path leads to explosive consequences. Heheheh. (as the Portal opens) Whoa! You don't want me, you want the other gguuuuyyyyyyyyy...!! (when being trapped) Master Evilon will get me out of here, just you wait! Though it might be a little while so feel free to go about your business. (when turning good) So you want me to lob my blobs for good now huh? Wow, what a concept. (when being set free) Blow it up and ready to goooooooooooo! Trolling Thunder Troll: Discussions are the burden of command, that and soap! Ugh, can't stand that stuff! (as the Portal opens and gets himself trapped) Reverse! Reverse! FULL POWER!!!! (when turning good) You expect me to just troll over and flip sides, huh? Very well, I accept your terms. (when being set free) Armor! Advanced! HOOOOOOOO! Seventh, The Undead Traps. Masker Mind: If I could possess you right now, I would probably capture me. (as the Portal opens) Hey! You're not supposed to use magic against MEEEEE! (when being trapped) If I'm guilty of anything it's feeling to much, and possessing a lot of people, but is that really so wrong? Wait don't tell me! I can read your mind! (when turning good) Eh, well I suppose I can get used to being good. Get it? Getting to? Haha, I like that one! (when being set free) I'm out of my MIIIIIND! Hood Sickle: A partnership with me can reap many rewards. (as the Portal opens) I've got an axe to grind with yoooooooooouuuuu!! (when being trapped) What? A trap? I'll just simply teleport out of here then. Did that work? No? GAAH! (when turning good) You mean I can undertake the path of good now? Hmmm, let me think on it. (when being set free) Heads UUPPPP!! Bone Chompy: (growls when being defeated, trapped, turned good and being set free) Eighth, The Water Traps. Chill Bill: What will become of Chill Bill? (as the Portal opens) Remember me, AS A HEROOOOOOO! (when being trapped) HEY! What's going on? It's kind of like I am now the one frozen! I do not appreciate this irony! (when turning good) No prob, I can roll with anything. That's why they call me Chill Bill. That, And all the freezing I do. (when being set free) I aim to freeze, WHOAWHOAWHOA!!! Brawl & Chain: Need a extra hand, Princess Yuna? Well, not literally a hand but, you know. (as the Portal opens) My true love will always be the SEEEEEEEAAAA! (when being trapped) Oh, I get it. Lock me back up inside Traptainium, huh? Well it's not going to hold me this time! (tries to break free and turned good) Oh wait, yeah I guess it is. (when being set free) Who wants a HUUUUUUGGGGGG! Slobber Trap: Oh come on! I'll be good! I'll be good! (as the Portal opens) Is it too late to say I'M SOORRRRRYYY...!? (when being trapped) Hey! What's going on here?! Is this because I tried to bite you? Come on, I thought you were the mailman! (when turning good) Oh well. Better a good dog than a bad dog. (when being set free) Let's play FEEEEEEETCH!!!! Threatpack: Probably shouldn't have jumped into the battle like that, but I really wanted to try out the new jetpack! (as the Portal opens) It was still totally worth it to ffllllyyy..!! (when being trapped) Well, I guess that's what happens when one uses a jetpack! Crime and subsidence capture are inevitable! (when turning good) That is what I had assumed, now I use science for good and not evil?! That sounds kind of weird to me! (when being set free) I love this part! WHHEEEE! Cross Crow: No need to get crossed up here! (as the Portal opens) You can not capture CROSS CRRRROOOOWWWW! (when being trapped) So think you can capture Cross Crow and get away with it huh? Is simply waiting for oppurtunity to take flight! (when turning good) Cross Crow crossing onto the side of good? Could be considered crossed. (when being set free) Cross Crow on the GOOOOOOOOOOO! Ninth, The Dark Traps. Fisticuffs: More choices that I shake a fist that Ahahahaha! (as the Portal opens) Someone's going to get a beatdown for this! I promise YOOOUUUUU.....!! (when being trapped) What did I ever do to deserve being locked up in a trap like this? Think about it! What do you mean 'you already have'?! (when turning good) Sounds like it's time for me to switch fists then. (when being set free) Coming up SWINGIIIIIINNNN'!! Tae Kwon Crow: Maybe I should have just played you at Skystones Smash again! (as the Portal opens) Why did my name get changed to Tae Kwon CROOOOOOOOWWWW....?! (when being trapped) Who dares beat me at Skystones Smash, defeat my minions, and now capture ME!? I still want to know!! (when turning good) The Great Hawkmongous accepts his fate. And his new name of Tae Kwon Crow. Pretty cool actually. (when being set free) Who dares select meeeeeeee!! Eye Scream: I'm not going to scream here, but.... PICK ME! (as the Portal opens) Put me down or I'll SCCREEEAAAAAMMMM...!! (when being trapped) Hey! I can't see a thing in here! Of course that's nothing new with my hair and everything, but still! (when turning good) Who just said that?! I can hear you, but I can't see you. Of course, that's still nothing new. (when being set free) You'll scream for Eye Scream! Tenth, The Light Traps. Eye Five: Tough decision huh? Well, let me know when you need a hand. Ah ha ha ha! (as the Portal opens) Hey! This is kind of fun! Wheeeeeee...! (when being trapped) Whoa! This is really weird in here. It's like the outside, only inside. (when turning good) I am? Oh, okay then. (when being set free) Need a haaaaaannndd?? Blaster-Tron: No need to engage your processing circuits. I have already run the numbers and taking me is the only logical choice. (as the Portal opens) Initiate capture sequence nnooooooowwww....! (when being trapped) Initiate captured in trap line. Emotions include confusion at first, then analysis of my new surroundings, then I would either follow it up with state of desire for revenge, some form of acceptance, or vague reference to the smell of mustard. (when turning good) I have been reprogrammed. Engage good guy settings. (when being set free) Transition to gaaaaaaaaaaame! Lob Goblin: Oooh! Lot of electricity in the air right now! But not the good kind. (as the Portal opens) Was this because I used too much eletriccciiiiiiittyyy...?!?! (when being trapped) Boy, it sure is dark in here. Hey, if you want to wire this place with electricity, I know a guy! Hahahahahaha! (when turning good) Just like changing from AC to DC currents I suppose.... (when being set free) Power OOONNNNNNNNN!! After freeing the villains from the Traps. Shield Shredder: We're good guys again! Hood Sickle: We're free from Corruption! Sheep Creep: (bleep) Suddenly, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and the Doom Raiders appeared out of nowhere. Kaos: Aha! We got you now, Princess Yuna! Krader: (slaps Kaos in the face with his big digging hand) Kaos: Ow! Krader: How'd you like that! Kaos: Doom Raiders, Seize them! Hoogi: Uh-oh! Not cool! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure